2012 Fake Formula One World Championship
Welcome to the Official Wikia Page of the 2012 Fake Formula One World Championship 'Current Race' 2012 Fake Formula One Indian GP Deadline: 10pm Sunday 7th August 'Twitter Account' @FakeF1Champions 'How to Play' The Fake F1 Championship is free for anyone to play however you will require a copy of the F1 2011 Game (you may be allowed to use F1 2009 or F1 2010 if you do not have F1 2011.) To play you must first sign up by asking @FakeF1Champions, then you set a lap time in time trial for the specified track and send a picture of your fastest time to the @FakeF1Champions account before the specifed deadline (usually 10pm on a specified day.) After the deadline, points are awarded and the person and team with the most points after all 19 races win. Simple. 'Points System' 1st - 25 PTS 2nd - 18 PTS 3rd - 15 PTS 4th - 12 PTS 5th - 10 PTS 6th - 8 PTS 7th - 6 PTS 8th - 4 PTS 9th - 2 PTS 10th - 1 PNT 11th and Below - 0 PTS 'Teams and Drivers' * not all drivers in the #FakeF1Championship race for a team, some simply drive for the World Drivers Championship 'News' Barbara Does It Again In the (dry) Canadian GP, the closest finish of the season resulted in Barbara Proske of Scuderia Red Bull winning 0.034secs from James Allen of AW Jordan GP. Rounding off the podium in his return to the championship was MedRaf's Fake Medical Car. Missing out on a double podium for AW Jordan, Luke Woods came 4th, and Fake Sauber grabs FakeF1 Racing's first top 5 finish of the season. Ralf Schumacher finished a disapointing 6th, 5 places below team mate Proske. 1-2 marks Perfect Weekend for Scuderia Red Bull ''' Coming into the 6th Race of the Season no-one knew what to expect or how hard the twisty streets of Monaco would be to negotiate. The Race was dry, much to the relief of most of the competitors, and Scuderia Red Bull AMG Petronas got the perfect result, taking a one-two finish and securing maximum points. Scuderia Forza Fastisido Nando Sopracciglia GP didn't get such a good result with the Wine Drinkers Driiver Fake Jarno Trulli taking the final step of the podium. This all meant that Fake Barbara Proske now has 114 points and extends her lead to 24 over Fake James Allen who has 90 points, Allen's teammate Luke Woods remains third on 84 points and has an 18 point lead over Fake Ralf Schumacher on 66 points. '''Under New Management: The Fake F1 Championship is now Managed by Fake James Allen (@FakeJAF1) and Fake Barbara Proske (@FakeBProske) with some help from Fake Ralf Schumacher (@FakeRSchumacher.) Proske Storms to Spanish Win: The 5th Race of the #FakeF1Championship Season was won by Fake Barbara Proske of Scuderia Red Bull AMG Petronas GP with her championship rival, Fake James Allen of Scuderia Forza Fastisiodo Nando Sopracciglia GP almost a second behind, his teammate, Luke Woods rounded off the podium. This result left Proske leading the Championship on 89 points with Allen and Woods in Second and Third on 78 and 74 points respectively and despite missing three races, Bottas still clings onto Fourth position. In the Constructors Scuderia Forza Fastisiodo Nando Sopracciglia GP lead Scuderia Red Bull AMG Petronas GP by 24 points. Races 2012 Fake Formula One @FakeFernando Australian Grand Prix 2012 Fake Formula One @FakeLauraHulk Malaysian Grand Prix 2012 Fake Formula One @cora_fake Chinese Grand Prix 2012 Fake Formula One Turkish Grand Prix 2012 Fake Formula One @FakeMBrundle Spanish Grand Prix 2012 Fake Formula One @FakeMarkWebbah Monte Carlo Grand Prix - (26th - 28th July) 2012 Fake Formula One @FakeMrsSchumi Canadian Grand Prix (30th July - 1st August) 2012 Fake Formula One @FakeFernando European Grand Prix (3rd - 5th August) 2012 Fake Formula One @FakeSauber British Grand Prix (11th-13th August) 2012 Fake Formula One Fake Barbara Proske German Grand Prix (17th-19th August) 2012 Fake Formula One Luke Woods Hungarian Grand Prix (24th - 26th August) 2012 Fake Formula One 'Fake Cora Schumacher' Belgian Grand Prix (7th - 9th September) 2012 Fake Formula One Italian Grand Prix (14th - 16th September) (WET RACE) 2012 Fake Formula One Singapore Grand Prix (21st - 23rd September) 2012 Fake Formula One Japanese Grand Prix (28th - 30th September) 2012 Fake Formula One Korean Grand Prix (5th - 7th October) (WET RACE) 2012 Fake Formula One Indian Grand Prix (12th - 14th October) 2012 Fake Formula One Abu Dhabi Grand Prix (19th - 21st October) 2012 Fake Formula One Brazilian Grand Prix (26th - 29th October) (WET RACE) (Races with lines through them are completed races) 'Standings' Go to http://fakeformulaone.wikia.com/wiki/2012_Fake_Formula_One_Championship_Standings for the complete drivers and constructors championship tables